She is
by Abuelitnt
Summary: Un día de estudio puede convertirse en una revelación RyoSaku


**She is**

Domingo, cualquier mortal que se precie de tal, destina este día para descansar y no hacer nada de nada, dejar la mente en blanco, sin dejar espacio a las preocupaciones, en otras palabras, olvidarse de todo. Pero como siempre y en como toda regla, siempre existe una excepción, aunque sea por obligación _"… ¿como pude perder con ese viejo pervertido?..." _esa era Echizen Ryoma, quien caminaba hacia la casa de las Ryuzaki, con un bolso que contenía unos cuantos libros de estudios, menos el de inglés, esa era la única materia que no necesitaba ningún estudio pero alguien necesitaba su ayuda para esa asignatura

Flash back

**-¡Ey Shounen! Necesito tu ayuda-l**e había comenzado a decir su padre**-necesito que me hagas un favor-**mientras jugaban su clásico partido de tenis mañanero

**-No quiero…-**a la vez que golpeaba la pelota más fuerte de lo normal

**-Vamos… será la última vez…-**en tono de suplica mientras le respondía

**-Ya te lo dije... no…-**recordando la vez que lo dejó solo para que le enseñara a la nieta de la entrenadora

**-Te prometo, te juro por las revistas de mis queridas chicas que jugaré cuando regreses…-**

**-No…**

**-Entonces, ya que como soy tu padre te obligaré**

**-Tú no me obligas a nada…**

**-Está bien…-**con una sonrisa que daba miedo**-si logras ganarme este punto, no te pediré ningún favor, nunca más**

**-¿Estás seguro?-**confiaba en sus desarrolladas habilidades tenísticas de sus adolescentes 14 años

**-Por supuesto**

**-Pero no te quejes después de que te gane**

Esa si que era una oferta tentadora para el joven, así que pondría lo mejor de sí, pero pasado unos cuantos golpes, Ryoma no pudo levantar una pelota corta que le había enviado su padre hacia el red

**-Gané**

**-Ya lo sé…-**bufa molesto**-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?**

**-Enseñarle inglés a la nieta de Sumire-sensei-**_"Enseñarle…a ella ¿otra vez?..."_ pensaba con bastante fastidio, pero ya se imaginaba algo así**-a cambio ella te ayudará en las otras materias y tus deberes de verano, ya que viendo tu última boleta de calificaciones… pues… no estás muy bien que digamos, agradece que sales ganando con esto…**

Fin Flash Back 

"…_agradece que sales ganando con esto… claro, no es el que va a perder el tiempo…"_ el descanso en ese día lo apreciaba de sobremanera, llegando casi al nivel de su querido tenis, pero ¿Qué le iba a hacer?

Ensimismado en eso, se encuentra con una hermosa casa de dos pisos, de estilo occidental, al chico le parecía bastante cómoda y tranquila, también estaba en un calmado barrio. Sin ganas de hacerlo, toca el timbre de la casa que estaba incrustado en una reja negra que cercaba la propiedad

**-Diga-**se oyó una voz joven y femenina por el citófono

-**Soy Echizen-**con su despreocupado tono de voz, mezclado con algo de molestia

**-Ryo… Ryoma-kun-**era la dulce Sakuno la que hablaba-**pasa por favor... ya te abro la puerta-**abriendo el cerrojo eléctrico de la reja. El chico camina lentamente hacia la entrada, a la vez que oía unos apresurados pasos que bajaban por una escalera

**-Bienvenido-**se le oye a la chica alegre y tímidamente, vestida con un simple vestido de verano y como no, sus inseparables trenzas**-gracias... por venir-**con una reverencia

**-No hay de que-**apenas reparando en ella, se encamina hacia la sala de estar y se sienta en uno de los cómodos sillones que veía

**-Bue… bueno-**tratando de controlar su nerviosismo**-iré por mis libros-**subiendo rápidamente hacia su cuarto _"De seguro lo obligaron…"_ pensaba con tristeza, estando en ese lugar, mientras guardaba sus cosas de estudiante en un bolso para ser más llevadero el peso _"… pero realmente necesito su ayuda para hacer mi tarea de inglés…"_ ese era su único consuelo ¿Y que podía esperar? Siempre mirándolo de lejos, no teniendo el valor para poder entablar una conversación que no involucraba frases cortas de parte del chico

Y es que en estos dos años, su relación no había avanzando, ella era demasiado retraída, y para él solo existía en su mente el tenis y no había espacio para nada más y eso Sakuno lo sabía, no podía esperar más que "Aun te falta mucho" o consejos para mejorar en su manera de juego, realmente ella ya había perdido la esperanza… o por lo menos era lo que pensaba

Mientras tanto, en la sala, Ryoma sacaba lentamente todas sus cosas, dejándolas en una mesa, una vocecita lo saca de esa labor

**-Ryo…Ryoma-kun ¿Me puedes ayudar?-**ya que además del bolso, llevaba unos libros de estudio sobre sus brazos. Con algo de flojera, se levanta y se acerca a ella, llevando sus manos hacia el último, sin darse cuenta que roza los dedos de la joven y también sin querer una melodía llega a su mente, pareciéndose a una canción de un video que estaba viendo con su prima Nanako hace algunos días

Sumgyowatdon naui sujubun maum modu nege julge yeiyeh _(Te daré todos los nerviosos sentimientos que he ocultado)_  
Chagaun narul umjiginun noui miso _(Tu belleza quitó mi frialdad)_  
Dadhyoitdon naui oduun maum modu nege yolge yeiyeh_(Abriré mis contenidos y callados sentimientos a ti)_  
Jidoghan nege uimirul jun noui sarang _(Tu amor dio tu fuerte personalidad con un propósito)_

**-¿Te… pasa algo?-**le pregunta tartamuda e ingenuamente Sakuno, al ver que el joven no se movía de su lugar-**¿Te sientes… mal?-**acercándose peligrosamente a su cara, viéndole de cerca la expresión de sorpresa que había adquirido

**-No me pasa nada-**quitándole la vista y llevándose los libros al primer piso

Ya hacía algunos meses que algo le estaba molestando, además de las bromas de Momo-sempai, los siseos de Kaido-sempai, los gritos de su club de fan que había crecido exponencialmente y de vez en cuando los abrazos de oso de Eiji-sempai y ese algo era más grave de lo que pensaba. De vez en cuando, cuando descansaba del entrenamiento, miraba hacia los campos del club femenino, viéndola. Al principio, quería ver como había avanzado en el tenis, ya que algunas veces le daba algunos consejos y ver como los ponía en práctica, con eso se sentía bastante satisfecho. Con el tiempo, vio que Sakuno ya no necesitaría su ayuda, solo con su esfuerzo volvería a ser titular en su equipo, por lo tanto esa razón ya no existía, sin embargo, algo en su interior le impedía dejar de hacerlo, atribuyéndolo a que ya se le había convertido una costumbre hacerlo.

Choumen al su obdon nomane hyanggiga nukkyojyo _(Al principio no lo noté, pero ahora puedo sentir tu presencia)_  
Shigani hurulsurog nanun byonhago byonhane _(Como el tiempo pasa, yo estoy cambiando más y más)_

**-Ves… solo tienes que multiplicar por -1 para que la X se transforme en positiva…-**le explicaba calmadamente Sakuno un ejercicio de matemáticas. Lo de la escalera había pasado media hora y habían decidido primero hacer los deberes de esa asignatura, que era lo que más le costaba al chico y en contraste, ella era una de las mejores de su salón. La joven de trenzas ponía todo su autocontrol para tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón y poder hablar de corrido para no enredarlo, le favorecía además que la materia de los números era su favorita. A su vez, Ryoma trataba de concentrarse fijando su vista en las ecuaciones y resolverlas en silencio, tratando de olvidar lo que le había pasado con la chica que tenía al lado _"...¿Qué pensará de mí?…"_, mirándola intensamente ¿Y que le importaba eso¿Que importaba lo que pensaba de él?

**-Ahora escucharemos al numero 1…-**se oía a una voz cercana

**-Oh, la radio despertador se prendió sola… espérame Ryoma-kun…-**

Antes de que la apagara se escuchó algo de la canción

Oh ne sesang gadug bichul nerigo _(Oh, este mundo que brilla bajo la luz brillante)_  
She is the girl what she is the one _(Ella es la chica que es única)_  
Modun gon noroinhe byonhe_(Todo cambia por ti)_

Realmente odiaba la globalización, ya que le permitía conocer canciones como ésta, odiaba ser japonés, ya que el video que vio tenía la traducción de la letra, odiaba que su prima le gustara tanto… ahora odiaría esa canción porque le recordaría a ella ¿Desde cuando el aburrimiento de ese ambiente de estudio se había convertido en una tempestad?

Sumgyowatdon naui sujubun maum modu nege julge yeiyeh (_Te daré todos los nerviosos sentimientos que he ocultado)_  
Chagaun narul umjiginun noui miso _(Tu belleza quitó mi frialdad)_

Después de apagarla, Sakuno regresa a sentarse a su sitio, tomándole el cuaderno, revisándole uno a uno los ejercicios que le había propuesto hacer y esa costumbre de mirarla había vuelto inesperadamente _"… ella no está jugando tenis…"_ se dijo mentalmente

**-Están bien… pero es mejor que aprendas... a factorizar bien para terminar más rápido algunos ejercicios... que... que son más complicados… de hacer... de otra manera...-**le decía mientras le escribía una fórmula

**-De acuerdo-**con su tono de voz normal, pero mezclada con algo más, algo que no sabía como explicarlo si se lo preguntaran ahí mismo. Inesperadamente, la joven gira su rostro algo confundida

**-¿Te… pasa algo Ryoma-kun?-**con preocupación-**hace… rato que estás… actuando… raro-**quería ser realista, no quería pensar de que estaba así porque estaba cerca de él, pero no podía pensar de que eso podría ser, aunque las posibilidades eran mínimas

**-Ya te dije que nada…-**bajando la mirada rápidamente, las palabras de ella lo habían despertado de ese estado de atontamiento en que se encontraba, tomado rápidamente su cuaderno y abrir su libro para seguir resolviendo ecuaciones

Choumen al su obdon nomane hyanggiga nukkyojyo _(Al principio no lo hacía, pero ahora puedo sentir tu presencia) _  
Sesangun nega isso byonhe (_El mundo cambia solo contigo en él)_  
Let it change _(Cambiémoslo)_

Ahora recordaba que esa costumbre de observarla no solo hacía cuando Sakuno jugaba tenis, sino también cuando ella reía con su compañeras, cuando la veía avasallada con el carácter de su mejor amiga, cuando estaba en las canchas cuando lo veía jugar, cuando ella a veces le traía una bento para el almuerzo _"… ¿Por qué me estoy poniendo nervioso?..."_ Si el recordar esos momentos lo ponía así, una melodía que venía de una casa vecina lo ponía aun más…

Dadhyoitdon naui oduun maum modu nege yolge yeiyeh _(Abriré mis contenidos y callados sentimientos a ti)_  
Jidoghan nege uimirul jun noui sarang _(Tu amor dio tu fuerte personalidad con un propósito)_

Sakuno trataba de actuar lo más normal posible, como lo había hecho cuando le estaba enseñando matemáticas. Realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sorehumano para su persona, tratando de no quedar petrificada estando con esa persona que era tan cercana físicamente pero tan inalcanzable en otros aspectos, en lo tenístico y en lo sentimental. De alguna manera era un consuelo saber que no se había interesando en ninguna chica, él siendo inconciente del arrastre que tenía en el sexo opuesto, pero en este momento no tenía ni más remota idea del terremoto que esta causando en la mente del príncipe

Sumgyowatdon naui sujubun maum modu nege julge yeiyeh _(Te daré todos los nerviosos sentimientos que he ocultado)_  
Chagaun narul umjiginun noui miso_ (Tu belleza quitó mi frialdad)_

¿Qué había pasado en tan poco tiempo¿Por que ahora sintiendo su presencia se sentía incómodo? Esas preguntas se le venían a la cabeza a la vez que le leía las sentencias para que Ryuzaki pudiera entenderlas de mejor manera, viendola con la concentración y el esfuerzo que le ponía_"... no es desde ahora... nunca lo ha sido..."_. Estando ahí, a su mente empezaron a llegar imagenes de todas las situaciones vividas por ellos a lo largo de esos años, oyendo su silenciosa compañía... todos los recuerdos que tenía de ella se hacían cada vez más claros y permanentes...

**-¿Así... así está... bien?-**le pregunta expectante la chica mostrándole las frases que le había dictado hacía unos momentos, dejandolo sin aliento**-¿Ryoma-kun?-**no había sido de repente-**¿Te... pasa algo... algo¿Tienes... fiebre?**

**-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-**tratando de aparentar indiferencia

**-Por... porque tienes... rojas... las mejillas...**

El shock no lo dejó sentir el ardor natural que adornaba en su rostro que ahora asimilaba

**-No es cierto...-**quitando su mirada**-tienes que seguir practicando-**y maquinalmente la chica regresa a sus labores

**-Lo... lo siento-**esas palabras hicieron opresión en el pecho de Ryoma, pero haía algo que le impedía decir "discúlpame"

Dadhyoitdon naui oduun maum modu nege yolge yeiyeh _(Abriré mis contenidos y callados sentimientos a ti)_  
Jidoghan nege uimirul jun noui sarang _(Tu amor dio tu fuerte personalidad con un propósito)_

Ese día fue largo para ambos, aunque fue muy fructífero en tema de estudio...

**-No olvides aprender la estructura de las preguntas, siempre será igual, además de los verbos irregulares-**decía él

**-Y... tú... no olvides practicar... la... factorización-**decía ella

**-Sí...-**le responde, con la mirada hacia el horizonte, era un bonito atardecer

Ambos estaban en el jardín que daba a la calle, se hacía tarde y Echizen tenía que regresar y Sakuno le tocaba preparar la cena antes de que su abuela llegara de una reunión de la escuela

**-¿Ryoma-kun?-**Sakuno le pregunta con timidez antes que él tomara la reja

**-¿Uhm?**

**-Bueno... yo... quería... decirte algo...-**extrañamente el corazón del joven comenzó a latir más rápido, estaba expectante, la chica se acerca un poco más**-gracias por ayudarme-**con una sinceridad y dulzura que se translucía en su tono de voz, no hacía falta verle el rostro para saberlo

**-Uhmm...-**eso es lo que respondió mientras la abría para retirarse, caminando pausadamente hacia su casa

**-¿Qué más podría esperar?-**se decía la dueña de casa mientras lo ve irse, asomándose la tristeza en sus facciones**-pero no me importa, seré feliz si él lo es, no importa que no sea a mi lado...-**sonriendo lentamente

Ese pasa tranquilo aumentaba de velocidad de una forma abismante, sin darse cuenta comenzó a correr, como si estuviera escapando de algo, mirando hacia el suelo y sintiendo el calor en su cara cuando ella le agradeció. De alguna forma no quería ver el camino, sin duda se estaba adentrando a una situación que nunca había estado, a un terreno totalmente desconocido, no sabía como enfrentarse a algo que de pronto había descubierto ¿Si tenía miedo? Claro que lo tenía, era natural, además, sentía que ese algo molesto que sentía por Ryuzaki comenzaba a ser no tan fastidioso, no sabía que era, ni tampoco de que hacer, pero estaba serguro de una cosa... quería descubrirlo... y se tomaría su tiempo para hacerlo...

Chagaun narul umjiginun noui miso _(Tu belleza quitó mi frialdad)_

**Fin **

**Canción: **She is  
**Intérprete: **Clazziquai  
**Album:** My name is Kim Sam Soon  
**Traducción: **Abuelitnt (de la traducción el inglés de aheeyah (punto) com)


End file.
